


Sheriff and Son (and Son's Boyfriend)

by Siriusstuff



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, Developing Relationship, Drabble Sequence, M/M, POV Derek, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: These are not new fics. This is a compilation of four drabbles,Surprise Surprise,Laugh or Cry,Like Son, andFather Knows. They have already been posted separately in theBedrabbledseries. They're all linked by story line, so I've posted them all together under a new title, for an easier read.





	Sheriff and Son (and Son's Boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> These are not new fics. This is a compilation of four drabbles, [_Surprise Surprise_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16902711), [_Laugh or Cry_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369132), [_Like Son_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948120), and [_Father Knows_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248430). They have already been posted separately in the _Bedrabbled_ series. They're all linked by story line, so I've posted them all together under a new title, for an easier read.

**(1)**

**Surprise Surprise**

_(Sterekdrabbles challenge for 12/07/18: “iron_ _, shadow, urgency_ _”)_

With no little urgency John flung open his son’s bedroom door.

“Alright, show yourselves!” He leveled his shooting iron at the lumps under the covers.

“Dad!” Stiles screamed. “It’s me!”

“You said you were staying at Scott’s!”

“ _You_ said you were working overnight!”

“It’s almost eight!”

“ _Eight!_ I got to get—!”

“You’re not getting anywhere.” John raised his gun again. “Who’s…?”

Once Derek uncovered his face, the shadow of realization darkened John’s.

“You’ve got sixty seconds to get downstairs and tell me everything!”

He hurried from the room.

“ _Everything?”_ Stiles wondered.

“ _I’ll_ ask the questions!” John roared from the stairs.

 

(2)

**Laugh or Cry**

_(Sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/09/19: “edge_ _, normal, shame_ _”)_

Nothing Sheriff John Stilinski experienced on the job pushed him closer to the edge of madness than his son, especially since Stiles hit puberty.

_This_ he should’ve seen coming, finding his kid in bed with somebody.

Truth is he _had_ seen it coming.

Just not involving Mayor Talia Hale’s boy.

“Dad!” Stiles hollered charging downstairs. “I’m a normal, healthy, _horny_ teenager! Derek and I are _iiihhh_ …” He caught himself before blurting out _in love_. “Really _really_ fond of each other!”

_What a shame your mother’s not here_ , John thought. She’d think this was funny then he’d have to laugh too.

 

(3)

**Like Son**

_(Sterekdrabbles challenge for 02/27/19: “_ _break, down, pause”)_

Stiles’s father’s smile didn’t break the tension Derek felt. The man had aimed a gun at him!

And Derek’s mom! He’d let her down badly, staying out all night, on a _school_ night! She’d ground him forever.

But Derek _liked_ Stiles. Stiles was funny, always surprising him. He’d never met anyone like Stiles.

They hadn’t even done anything but snuggle and giggle all night, the best sleep-over of Derek’s life.

“Mr. Stilinski,” Derek started to explain. “I mean… Sheriff.” He paused.

Stiles’s dad smiled again, said, “Call me John,” and Derek instantly forgot everything he was just about to say.

 

(4)

**Father Knows**

_(Sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/14/19: “_ _day_ _, exercise, small_ _”)_

Exercising restraint was a necessity with a kid like Stiles.

John loved his son but the boy had been a handful since he’d learned to walk and talk. And talk, and talk.

Though currently attempting to look small as possible, the Hale kid was a scholar and athlete, John knew.

He considered the influence Stiles was going to have, but kept that to himself.

“I’ll give your mom a call,” he said to Derek. “Then we four are gonna have us a little sit-down.”

Derek gulped. Stiles exhaled dramatically.

They’d joke about this someday. Someday, but definitely not that day.


End file.
